Sleeping Peacekeeper
by COLUMBIAGROUPIE
Summary: John re-enacts an old Earth fairy tale using a comatose Aeryn


{Disclaimer: Hi there. None of these characters or ships and stuff are mine. The virus mentioned is mine, and the planet. The children's fairy tale that inspired my story basically belongs to everyone, and the entire population of "Urp" can't sue me, so Nyah, Nyah, Nyah.}  
  
John Crichton climbed into the cockpit of the small transport module aboard 'Moya' and strapped himself into the pilot's seat. As he prepared to for the craft to exit 'Moya', he felt his crewmate (mate being the operative word) Aeryn Sun tap him on the shoulder.  
  
"Okay John, get in the passenger seat. There is absolutely no way that I am letting you fly us down to the commerce planet. Surely you haven't forgotten what happened last time?"  
  
"No Aeryn, I haven't forgotten. But we worked off the amount of the damages, and that big guy really seemed sorry to see us go when we left."  
  
"Maybe that's because you grazed the left wall of his dwelling and smashed his bed when I, like an idiot, let you pilot us back up here to 'Moya'. So move over."  
  
John remained seated until Aeryn realized that he wouldn't budge, and Aeryn obligingly took the passenger's seat as the pod took off.  
  
#######################################################################################################################################################################################################################################3  
  
1 Arn later.  
  
"Come on, Crichton, we have all the supplies that we'll need for a while."  
  
"Just a minute, Aeryn. Come here. Aren't these daggers neat looking? The blades are all barbed, I guess to do maximum damage. Can I have one? PLEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEEEE????"  
  
"All right, whatever, just hurry it up."  
  
John took the dagger that he had already paid for and ran across the main path of the small settlement. When he tripped halfway and fell face down at Aeryn's feet, she gasped and rolled him over quickly.  
  
"John, John, are you all right? Did you get stabbed?!!? Answer me!!!!"  
  
"Aeryn, I'm fine. Let's go."  
  
He got up, brushed himself off, and handed Aeryn the dagger.  
  
"Nice knife, huh, Aeryn?"  
  
"Yeah nice."  
  
Suddenly, Aeryn gasped again. John looked over at her and realized that she had cut her palm on the sharp barbed edge of the dagger's blade. He thought quickly and took a small bit of nice fabric that he'd meant as a present for Aeryn and used it to   
bandage the wound. Then he took her hand and kissed the back of it.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Thank you, John."  
  
They both trudged back toward's the pod, but John noticed that Aeryn was acting strange. She had begun to stagger and act very tired. Finally, she walked while leaning on him for support before she looked at him with a glazed look in her eyes.  
  
"John, I feel very tired. Let's hurry."  
  
Then she collapsed into his arms. He took off running towards the transport pod and shouted to Zhaan back on the ship to be prepared to examine Aeryn in the Medical Bay when they arrived back at the ship.  
  
#########################################################################################################################################################################################################################################  
  
3 Arns later  
  
"Well Zhaan, what's wrong with her? Is she okay?"  
  
"John, that knife you bought on the commerce planet, the one that Aeryn was cut on, where did the dealer say that he bought it?"  
  
"Some old Peacekeeper surplus place that used to be on the planet, but it shut down years ago. Why?"  
  
"Aeryn has been infected with a virus invented by Peacekeepers. Years ago, they were expirimenting with viruses to wipe out enemy armies. The virus that is in Aeryn was a failed expiriment, a virus that only harms sebaceans. It puts them into a deep  
sleep state from which no Sebacean has ever awakened. It can only be introduced through a cut in the skin, there is no known antidote, and even with special measures, the victims waste away relatively quickly."  
  
John backed away from Zhaan, then turned and fled into Aeryn's quarters, where she had been placed because all of them on the ship agreed that she would be more comfortable.  
  
"Aeryn, wake up!!!! Wake up, do you hear me?!!? Wake up now!!!! Please!!!!"  
  
He collapsed onto the floor near the bed and cried every tear that he had before he crawled over into a corner and crouched in the shadows. Soon, he heard the door open and the young Nebari girl Chiana entered the room. She sat next to the bed and   
began talking to Aeryn, oblivious to the fact that Crichton was even in the room.  
  
"Look, Aeryn, I know that we've never been on the best of terms, but Zhaan says that you'll die soon and I just wanted you to know that I always looked up to you. Not the cold, militaristic, Peacekeeper you, but the kind, understanding you that you always   
try and hide. And I know that I was supposed to go down to the commerce planet with John today, and I'm sorry I didn't."  
  
Then Chiana got up and left. John crawled back over to the bed.  
  
"Well, sunshine, I guess that we'll be saying goodbye sooner than I thought. God, I wish that I could make you better. Back on Earth, we have this story, about a girl who hurts her hand and falls into a deep sleep until the right guy comes along and kisses her   
and she wakes up. I wish that the story were true, 'cause then I'd just give you a kiss and make it all better."  
  
Then John leaned over Aeryn and brushed her lips with his. He was kneeling by the bed with his head resting on her stomach when she suddenly stirred and sat up.  
  
"John, what happened? When did we get back to 'Moya'? Did I fall asleep on the way back?"  
  
"Yeah, you sure did."  
  
  
FIN 


End file.
